Les Vengeances de Esther Midge
by Marie Midge
Summary: Midge (ang) : moucheron, petite bête insignifiante. Esther Midge a toujours été une Serdaigle calme et discrète. Seulement à l'aube de sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle décide de se rebeller, de faire payer tous ceux qui ont pu causer son malheur durant sa scolarité. Mais au fil des mois, ce qui n'était qu'une farce bête et puérile devint un drame...
1. Chapitre 1 : Prélude

**Chapitre 1: Prélude  
**

Quai 9 ¾ 10h :

Merlin, n'y a-t-il donc aucun compartiment de libre dans ce train ?!

Ah si, quand même. Je chasse le première année qui se trouvait là et m'installe près de la fenêtre en poussant un long soupir. Voilà qui est mieux.

Je cale ma valise dans le filet à bagage et sort mon paquet de chocogrenouille que je mange avec délectation.  
Mon nom est Esther Midge, Septième Année à Serdaigle. Ça vous étonne ? Moi aussi. Ou plutôt ça me donne envie de couper le Choipeaux au sécateur mais c'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard. Baste. Il existe dans ma vies quelques éléments fondamentales que vous vous devez de connaître avant de poursuivre mes palpitantes aventures ; d'une part Lou, qui est ma meilleure amie, mais aussi mon allié. J'aime à croire qu'on est un peu les Minus et Cortex de Poudlard. Un peu. Elle est également en septième année a Serdaigle, et notre symbiose amicale n'est ternie que par son allergie partielle à mon chat, (obèse mais fier), Bouillon. Je suis intimement persuadée qu'au fond, elle n'a absolument aucune allergie, mais ne l'aime tout simplement pas. Ses éternuements ridiculement mignon m'ont toujours paru suspects. J'enquêterai.

D'autre part, et c'est peut-être le plus important, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une célébrité, voire même quelqu'un de populaire. Vraiment pas. Mon réseau social et ma vie s'arrêtent donc à ma meilleure amie et mon chat. Et aux tonnes de sucreries que je peux me permettre de manger étant donné ma tendance à l'hypoglycémie.

Même si je n'en éprouve au final pas vraiment le besoin, je me suis toujours demandé si cela me rendrait plus heureuse... Si cela transformerait ma vie d'essayer de m'inonder sous les contacts sociaux, les blagues nulles, les petits déjeuners en groupe à débattre sur les matchs Quidditch, en sortant au passage quelques banalités sur les cours... Profondément, je pense que oui, mais je pense que cette vision du rapport à l'autre les gênerais... Je n'aime pas gêner les gens.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre: Lou est en retard de trois minutes. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. Habitude qui ne veut toujours pas partir...

Oui. Bon.

Il est possible que j'ai oublié de préciser que durant mes premières années de Poudlard (c'est à dire jusqu'à cette année), j'ai été le souffre-douleur des Serpentards. Et de certains Gyffondors. Oh non, pas tous, seulement les plus vieux. Et particulièrement ceux de mon niveau. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi... Peut-être le fait que je me sois lamentablement éclatée par terre en essayant de monter sur l'estrade lors de ma répartition. Ou que j'ai appelé Flittwick "Papa" en seconde année. Ou que je n'ai juste pas la force, ni une bande d'amis et/ou l'équipe de Quidditch nécessaire pour leur tenir tête.

Lou n'a jamais été affectée par ce bizutage, ce qui est compréhensible vu qu'en même temps elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à s'interposer. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne lui en veux absolument pas, car à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Après tout on est à Serdaigle pas à Gryffondor.

Surtout que cette année, bien que je n'ai pas encore validé mes Aspics, n'est presque qu'une formalité puisque j'ai dors et déjà été acceptée à ma formation privée de Médicomage en Roumanie. Ou pour être plus claire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et je suis quasiment tranquille du moment que je ne me fais pas renvoyer.  
Car oui cette année j'ai décidé de me rebeller. De me venger de toutes les vexations que j'ai pu subir durant ma scolarité à Poudlard, en jouissant au passage de mon statut de 7e année pour recruter une armée de nains/premières années sanguinaires qui me serviront dans ma quête. J'ai l'air folle.

Je branche ma radio magique, afin d'écouter de la musique pour passer le temps, et me détendre afin de ne pas m'énerver contre Lou lorsqu'elle arrivera. Je commence à chantonner doucement.

- AAAAAAAAh LOOK AT ALL THE LONELYY PEOPLE….

Malheureusement j'ai du mal évaluer ma puissance sonore vu qu'une personne se tient devant la porte, les yeux exorbités depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je crains que ce ne soit un septième année.

Et, malheureusement c'est le cas.  
Nous nous fixons.

- Lily Jolie, hurle une voix insupportable que je reconnais comme appartenant au "grand" James Potter,

Lily Evans détourne son regard de moi, et je peux apercevoir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter.

James Potter, élève de mon année, et de Gryffondor de surcroît a décidé de sortir avec sa « Lily Jolie » depuis 2 ans déjà. Deux longues années à le voir la harceler de phrases bidons pseudo séductrices et de clins d'oeils et autres gestes tout à fait suggestifs. Au début il y allait de façon un peu moins lourde, mais en s'apercevant qu'elle le détestait, je pense qu'il a perdu tout réel espoir qu'elle craque. Je crois que l'entêtement obsessif fait parti de sa qualification de Gryffondor.

Toujours planté devant ma porte, Potter renifle rapidement ses aisselles, sourit, lui prends la main et reprend :

- Je me demandais si pas hasard ça te dirait qu'on cherche un compartiment ensemble.

Je vois la jeune fille se blaser, et tourner les talons. Le Gryffondor, essaye de la retenir par la manche de sa robe.

- S'il te plait... Tu n'as plus à cacher ton attirance pour moi voyons. C'est la septième année, il est temps de te lâcher un peu, dit-il d'un ton presque réprobateur.

- De toute façon je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets... ET QUAND BIEN MÊME CE NE SERAIT PAS LE CAS JE PRÉFÉRERAIS AVOIR LE CALAMAR GÉANT COMME PETIT AMI QU'ÊTRE ASSISE A COTE DE TOI, ET DE TES FESSES BOURRÉES D'ORGUEIL !

Elle crie les derniers mots de sa phrase en lançant un regard haineux au dit James Potter et part en claquant des talons si fort qu'on croirait un troupeau d'hypogriffe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est proche de la crise de nerfs. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

- Evans … dit-il en un cri désespéré.

- T'inquiète pas Cornedrue, dit Sirius Black son meilleur ami qui l'avait rejoint avec les autres maraudeurs, ce n'est que la 1678e fois qu'elle te fout un vent. Mais bon je pense que t'a tes chances.

- Hahaha. Je suis hilare, vraiment.

Les Maraudeurs éclatent de rire avant de prendre conscience de ma présence. Un ange passe.

- Hum... On peut s'asseoir ?me demande poliment Remus Lupin. C'est le dernier compartiment de libre.

- Bah... Euh... Ouais allez-y. Par contre attention à mes chocogre….

Potter s'assoit sur la banquette sur laquelle j'avais posé mon sac de tout à l'heure

- …nouilles.

Il me regarde en feignant la désolation.

- Oups désolé tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? demande-t-il avec un grand sourire (absolument pas navré).

- Non .

Si.

- Au fait ton amie elle est pas là ?, Comment qu'elle s'appelle déjà… Lucie ? Luce ? Lohana ?

Haha... Lohana. Je lui ressortirai quand, elle viendra.

- Son nom c'est Lou dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton calme

- Ouais en plus c'est bien ça vous fera de la compagnie virile pour une fois.

Il explose d'un rire gras encore une fois suivit par Pettigrow, ce qui déclenche un soupir chez Lupin.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le frapper (en pensée) pour sa démonstration de misogynie, beaufitude, et de mépris infâme, le compartiment s'ouvre dans un grand fracas annonçant l'arrivée de Lou.  
Lou est brune un peu plus grande que moi, mince coupe au carré. Banale. Le teint plutôt pale je dirais. Elle est un peu trop sensible et naïve, avec parfois des vagues de débilité (le matin en particulier). Malgré cela elle reste tout à fait fréquentable. Voire adorable. Mais bon, revenons à nos Chaudrons,

Je vois les yeux de Lou s'écarquiller. J'ai du chocolat autour de la bouche ? Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis en compagnie des quatre garçons dans le vent de Poudlard. Oui surement la deuxième hypothèse. J'hausse mes épaules pour lui signifier que je suis a peu près aussi surprise de la situation, mais qu'il faut s'y résigner.

Elle retrouve sa contenance (bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris l'intégralité de mon message subliminal) et décide de s'asseoir en face de moi, près de la fenêtre. Black se décale sans lui adresser un regard mais lui effleure intentionnellement la main au passage. Mais il est sérieux ?!

Je crois d'ailleurs apercevoir un léger rosissement des joues de mon amie qui me choque... Par Merlin espérons que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

En fin de compte, le trajet se passa plutôt tranquillement vu que pour notre plus grande joie aucune conquête de nos voisins de compartiment ne vint prouver son amour à coup de coups de langues et de gloussements suraigus.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard et nos valises déposés dans notre dortoir, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle afin d'assister à l'habituel repas de rentrée.

La répartition des premières années se fait sous les cris de détresses des estomacs affamés, heureusement étouffés sous les applaudissements discrets des élèves. Youpi, quelques 9 nouvelles recrues joignent la table de Serdaigle, mais à ma déception aucun ne trébuche, ou ne se ridiculise. En sept années j'aurais donc été la seule... Ô rage. Ô désespoir... Puis nous enchaînons avec le discours de Dumbledore sur les diverses interdictions de Poudlard, tel que : la Foret Interdite est interdite, étrangler Miss Teigne n'est pas autorisé (désolé Lou !) et que, naturellement une attitude exemplaire ferait gagner de nombreux points à nos maisons respectives. Je pense malheureusement que je ne pourrais pas rapporter mon quota de points annuel cette année (qui doivent avoisiner la vingtaine, au mieux).

Puis pour la joie de chacun et de chacune les plats apparaissent , ayant tous l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres. Marie faim. Hum, pardon.

Tandis que je me ressers salade de citrouilles, je me rends compte que l'orchestre de piaillements des premières années, de tintements de verres et de mastication est recouvert par des éclats de voix provenant de la table des Gryffondors.

Je me penche un petit peu, et réalise qu'en effet, Lily Evans s'époumone encore et toujours sur Potter. A croire qu'elle se drogue aux Strepsils. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore pu dire l'abruti pour la mettre dans un état pareil (même s'il lui faut peu). Ça me rappelle les cours de potions de premières années ou j'avais eu la malchance d'être sa binôme, et ou j'avais donc subit ses engueulades incessantes parce que je ne moulais pas mes graines de livèche assez finement. Et qu'alerté par le bruit, le professeur Slughorn lui avait enlevé 5 points, entraînant les foudres de la rousse à mon encontre (et celles de toutes les Gryffondors. C'est dingue le genre de coalition dont ils peuvent faire preuve !)

A ma Table, Tom Ahigner, ne peux s'empêcher de soupirer, accoudé à la table.

- Je me demande comment Potter a pu tomber amoureux d'une furie pareille. A sa place j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps.

- Amoureux c'est un bien grand mot. Et puis c'est un Gryffondor, lui dis-je. Il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre.

- Ce que je me demande surtout c'est comment fait-elle pour crier si longtemps et si fort, dit Lou captivée.

- Voilà un mystère que l'on n' expliquera jamais... répondit Tom. Mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Je serais près à donner toutes mes réserves de chocogrenouilles à la personne qui la fera taire pendant plus d'une semaine. Juste une semaine sans hurlements, histoire que nous récupérions tous nos capacités auditives et jouissions a nouveau du chant mélodieux du matin...

Cet homme est fou.

- Toutes ? Ca fait beaucoup non ? je demande d'un air détaché.

- 2 kilos, environ... dit-il. Mais laisse tomber c'est un pari perdu d'avance.

Que dis tu ! Je commence à réfléchir silencieusement... Hum... Ce serait un bon début...

Et si…

- Dis-moi, cher Tom. Tu es un jeune homme de parole n'est-ce pas ?

Parlons langage Serdaiglois.

- Et bien, euh… oui pourquoi ?

- Jures-tu que tu me donneras tes Chocogrenouilles si je fais en sorte qu'Evans ne hurle plus pendant une semaine ?

- Bien sur, mais seulement si tu le fais sans ta baguette.

T'inquiète pas pour ca, je ne compte absolument pas m'en servir.

Je me lève tout doucement de ma place, un sourire digne des pires méchants de films moldus.

Je sens quelques regards surpris se tourner vers moi.  
Je traverse les tables, vais derrière la Gryffondor et dit :

- Hum, Evans ?

Elle ne me remarque pas et continua a crier:

- …TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE …INADMISSIBLE…..CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE.

- Hum… Evans ?, répétais-je tout en lui tapotant l'épaule

- QUOI ?!

Un peu plus et de la fumée sortirais de ses oreilles... Je chasse cette stupide pensée puis, je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, et, l'embrasse.

.J'avais raison elle prend des Strepsils.

Les quelques regards qui ont suivit la scène affiches des mines horrifiés ou étonnés (au choix).

- A l'avenir tais-toi, dis-je simplement avant de retourner vers ma table, voyant le Professeur McGonnagal qui levait le nez de son assiette en me sondant de son légendaire regard.

Lily Evans est maintenant assise et me fixe totalement éberluée. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule ; ce qui a comme effet de me faire rougir. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Esther elle va te prendre pour une lesbienne refoulée.

Mais c'était drôle quand même.

Faisant taire mon débat intérieur, je retourne à ma place calmement. Du moins j'essaye, le plus dur étant d'afficher la figure la plus naturelle qui soit. J'avais vu ça dans une série B de ma grand mère moldue cet été. Bref, en tous les cas çaaà eu le mérite d'être efficace. J'espère que l'effet traumatique pour cette fille aussi coincée, durera. Une fois assise à ma place, je souris.

- Tu peux me passer le pomme de terre, s'il te plait Tom ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Cracmollitude

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Après mon "exploit" du jour de la rentrée, mes camarades me voient différemment... Au départ j'avoue ne pas avoir été très à l'aise avec cette situation, d'autant que j'ai eu le droit à des interrogatoires très fins de garçons pour savoir si j'étais lesbienne.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je tiens à le signaler.

Mais finalement, j'ai fini par m'y habituer, voire je commence à apprécier cette notoriété. Bon, bien entendu certains élèves croient que je suis atteinte de problème hormonaux, mais j'ai reçu également un bon nombres de compliments, et de sourire sincères provenant majoritairement des sixièmes et septièmes années. Ces derniers me sont très reconnaissants d'avoir fermé le clapet d'Evans. Et provoqué chez elle une crise existentielle, de ce que j'ai entendu dire.

C'est agréable finalement, d'être connue non pas pour s'être ridiculisé, mais pour avoir remis quelqu'un à sa place. Je sais que c'est une renom éphémère, et que mes camarades ne savent surement rien de mes motivations, mais je profite.

En plus de cela, et suivant ma ligne directrice de 'Je m'en bat les citrouilles je ne vous reverra jamais' (aussi appelé Carpe Diem), je me retiens moins de critiquer, et de montrer mon coté « Serdaigle hautaine » rendue légitime par mon statut de septième année. Ca fait un bien fou je ne vous dit pas.

De là où je vous parle (c'est-à-dire mon dortoir) il est 7 heure du matin et Lou ronfle bruyamment dans les bras de Morphée comme à l'habitude. Sur mon lit, trône Bouillon, mon chat obèse aux poils gris. Et un bordel inimaginable. Je soupire d'aise en pensant à la journée qui m'attends : potions, sortilège et divination. Ce sont peut être les matière que j'aime le plus. Oui, même la divination, temple de la somnolence suprême. Assise en tailleur, je prépare consciencieusement mon sac tout en pensant à une future vengeance, contre les Serpentards cette fois.

Quand j'y repense c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ma solitude, plus ou moins liée à Evans, que les Serpentards m'ont pris en cible. Je me rappelle très bien ma 3e Année... Bon, il faut avoir en tête qu'à cet époque, j'essayais de chercher l'affection, ou du moins la considération de mes camarades à tous les moyens. Mais en réalité, j'essayais avant tout de ne pas devenir un espèce de bouc émissaire. Helas j'ai fait pire que mieux et un jour, je me suis pris tout dans la gueule. Littéralement. C'était au mois de mars je crois...

Lou et moi-même étions assises sous le grand chêne et faisions nos devoirs les jambes étendues dans l'herbe. Je grattai comme une malheureuse sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement ardu. J'ai toujours été fascinée par cette matière, mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé, lors de ma 4e année de me renseigner sur la façon de devenir un animagus comme le professeur McGonagall, mais cela s'est traduit par un échec plus que cuisant. Bref. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de Serpentards de troisième année (quasiment aussi arrogants que 10 James Potter qui auraient attrapés un vif D'or) discutaient bruyamment.

Lucius Malfoy, (blond, grand, rachitique et accessoirement l'un des leurs) se leva et s'approcha de nous :

- Eh Midge!, m'avait-il dit en passant sa main sur son front, lui donnant un air particulièrement distingué.

- Quoi ? dis-je excédée, sans lever les yeux. Tu vois pas que je trav….

Je me ravisai en voyant à qui je parlais (en l'occurrence un vilain Serpentard capable de te broyer l'âme avec son auriculaire).

- Où en est mon devoir de Potion ?, me coupa-t-il.

- Il avance, il avance …

- Ca serait bien s'il avançait vite Midge, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta cousine, n'est-ce pas ?

Olive Austen, petite Pouffsouffle rondouillarde et moche, est l'héritière de la multinationale 'Austen&Chaudrons', un des plus gros exportateurs de chaudrons en bronze dont je suis vaguement apparentée. Ses parents, Cassandra et Hector Austen, à défaut de pouvoir avoir un autre enfant, chérissent leur unique fille et remplissent sa bourse de gallions chaque semaine de l'équivalent de mon argent de poche mensuel. Loin de moi toute jalousie (quoique), mais du coup Austen junior est la proie de tous les Serpentards cupides, trop stupides pour lier des liens amicaux avec celle qui pourrait devenir leur futur employeur. Bref, du coup mes parents m'ont chargé expressément de la 'protéger' et de 'tout mettre en oeuvre pour que ces agressions cessent' si je tiens réellement à ma famille. J'ai d'abord tenté de raisonner les agresseurs, mais, enfin, vous devinez la suite. Au final j'ai du me résoudre à accepter ce qu'ils me demandaient. C'est à dire faire occasionnellement les devoirs de Lucius Malefoy en échange de sa protection.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui répondit sèchement :

- Je ne suis pas Merlin Malefoy, je l'aurais fini d'ici une heure minimum.

Je suis une soumise, certes. Mais j'ai de la fierté !

- T'as dit quoi? dit-il en haussant la voix

Ou peut-etre pas. Alors que j'hésitais à répliquer Lou me fit signe de me taire.

- Rien, excuse-moi.

Un sourire de fouine aux lèvres, il rentra au château suivi des autres Serpentards.

Ce que nous fîmes vingt minutes plus tard. Nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un couloir – habituellement désert – où nous trouvâmes Malefoy et ses sbires qui encerclaient Olive Austen qui sanglotait. Un quatrième année la tenait tandis que ses camarades fouillaient ses poches pour y récolter son argent, ses friandises, ses plumes, a peu près tout ce que pouvait contenir la poche d'une gosse de riche. Malefoy se tenait un peu à l'écart, regardant l'affaire avec satisfaction, un léger rictus au visage.

- MALEFOY !

Mon cri rendit sourdes les plaintes d'Austen, et je vis tout le groupe de Serpentard se tourner vers moi et me fixer.

- Relâche la tout de suite. Nous avions un accord, si tu n'as qu'un tant soit peu d'honneur tu te dois de le respecter.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : Relâche la tout de suite !

- Ouah, c'est qu'elle s'énerve la Midge, dit-il avec sarcasme (ce qui m'énerva encore plus)

Si ma mère avait été là, elle aurait soulevé le fait que l'emploi de la troisième personne du singulier est... Bon mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je t'ordonne de respecter tes promesses. L'honneur c'est quelque chose qu'on a du t'apprendre dans ta famille non ?

- C'est manifestement pas une valeur que possède ta famille en tout cas. Sinon ils auraient eu la décence de ne pas scolariser une Cracmole aussi laide à Poudlard, parmi les autres sorciers.

J'entendis des ricanements s'élever dans le couloir, et se réverbérer sur les murs du couloirs. Ils résonnèrent pendant quelques instants. En proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse, à peine ais-je eu le temps de serrer ma baguette dans ma main,que je les vis brandir à les leurs. A noter qu'ils étaient dix et nous deux. Lou, agrippa par le bras et nous commençâmes à courir à travers les couloirs et escaliers, les Serpentards à nos trousses.

Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit retournés pour voir si ils étaient toujours derrière nous mais je pense qu'ils avaient du abandonner au bout d'une centaine de mètre, pour éviter qu'Austen ne s'échappe et aille cafter à un professeur, avant qu'il l'ai convaincu du contraire.

La rumeur selon laquelle j'étais une Cracmolle m'est revenue aux oreilles pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Même si j'avais pris ça avec humour, ça me contraignit à prouver régulièrement que j'étais capable de faire des sorts basiques sans l'aide d'une supercherie quelconque. Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième vengeance :celle du Repas d'Halloween.


End file.
